Under The Stars
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Steroline stargazing and then falling asleep under the stars.


**Under The Stars**

Stefan knocked on the door of Caroline's dorm room. It was Friday night and she was now his for the entire weekend. They had been together for a month now after he had waited for five months for her to be ready. They had been taking it slow, her still being at school during the week made it so they could only truly spend time together on the weekends, and whenever he surprised her during the week.

Caroline opened the door and smiled brightly at seeing Stefan there. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his lips in a kiss. She had missed him so much, she couldn't wait for the summer so that they could spend more time together.

Stefan sighed with pleasure as he returned Caroline's kiss. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, still amazed that he could touch her like this.

Caroline pulled back and smiled at him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Stefan smiled back, rubbing his palm against her back.

"I'll just get my stuff and then we can go." Caroline kissed his cheek and spun around, her hair fanning out around her as she went into her dorm.

Stefan's eyes were locked on her luscious locks, her scent permeating the air and filling his lungs. He truly had an obsession with Caroline's hair; he loved to run his hands through it, bury his face in it and breathe in her scent, or wrap his fingers in it as he kissed her. Even the ripper couldn't stop himself from burying his hands in her hair.

Caroline came back, her bag in hand, and locked her dorm room.

Stefan took the bag from Caroline's hand, and slid his hand through hers, "Ready?"

"Yep!" Caroline grinned widely, happy to be spending time with Stefan. She leant her head on his shoulder as they walled down the hallway.

Stefan leant his head against Caroline's, a soft smile on his face as they walked toward his car. He placed her bag in the trunk and opened the door for her before getting in his side.

"I can't wait to go home." Caroline smiled at Stefan, her hand enclosing around his.

Stefan turned his head to look at Caroline, "I can't wait to have you home." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Caroline bit her lip, pleased that Stefan missed her as much as she missed him. So far their relationship had been perfect, their weekends spent together made her fall even more in love with him, and bit by bit she could feel her heart healing.

* * *

Caroline walked into the boarding house hand in hand with Stefan, smiling as she noticed the picnic basket on the table. She turned to him asking, "Is that for us?"

Stefan nodded, pulling her in for a quick kiss, "I thought we could have a picnic at the falls."

Caroline beamed at Stefan, her mouth still curved in a smile as she gave him another kiss, "Sounds perfect."

Stefan's heart raced as he kissed her smiling mouth, her happiness passing to him and making him smile too. He nuzzled her nose with his before he retrieved the basket. He took her hand and led her back to the car.

* * *

At the top of the falls Stefan laid out a blanket for them and helped Caroline down before he sat beside her. He reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them aside he took out sandwiches that he had made and two blood bags.

Caroline took the wine and poured a glass for herself and Stefan. She handed him his glass and giggled, "To us."

Stefan clinked his glass against hers before swooping his head and stealing a kiss from her. Pulling back he couldn't help but smirk at the hazy look in her eyes, "To us."

Caroline quickly took a sip of her wine, her body humming from his kisses. They had not took that final step yet, even though they had already slept together during their humanity free period, as she wanted their first time as themselves to be special.

Stefan and Caroline ate while telling each other about their day and anything else that had happened during their time apart. They were in love but could still talk to one another just as they did when they were just best friends.

Stefan cleared away the plates and laid down on his back and opened his arms, "Come here."

Caroline laid down beside Stefan, her arm across his waist and her leg thrown across his. She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, and sighed in contentment, "This is nice."

Stefan smiled into her hair, pulling her closer with the arm around her back, his fingers dancing along the arm across his waist, "Mmm, very nice."

Caroline raised her head to give Stefan a sweet kiss before laying her head back down and turning so that she could see the sky, "The sky is pretty tonight." She raised her hand up as if she could touch one of the twinkling stars, "So many stars."

Stefan ran his hand along her arm and pointed at a cluster, "Do you see what looks like a plough? That's the Big Dipper."

Caroline tilted her head back so that her cheek rest against his, "I see it."

"You see the last star on the right, if you follow that all the way up you see a bright star, that's Polaris the north star, which is connected to another plough, that's the Little Dipper." Stefan explained, moving Caroline's hand as he pointed out the constellation.

"I can see it." Caroline's voice was dreamy, relaxing completely against Stefan as she listened to his soothing voice.

"That's Ursa Major, the Great Bear." Stefan brushed a kiss against her hair, "If you find the Big Dipper, you have found the Great Bear: The Dipper's handle is the Bear's tail. Ancient Greeks and Romans believed that a mythological king grabbed its tail, swung it around, and swung it into the sky to whirl around the North Pole forever."

"Hmm, is there anything else?" Caroline snuggled deeper into Stefan, her hand stroking his stomach as her eyes began to droop.

Stefan stroked along her back and gazed at her face, a small smile on his lips as he watched her eyelids flutter, "There is a story of a young man; a beast, whom became transfixed by a maiden; his dearest friend. He almost lost her after pushing away the beauty when he lost his only family, and then when she lost hers he followed her into the depths of darkness and released his own beast to bring her back."

"He must really love her?" Caroline replied, struggling to keep her eyes open as she listened to Stefan's tale.

"He does." Stefan smiled, nuzzling into Caroline's hair, "He loves her so much that he was prepared to wait until she was fully healed by her time in the dark and the loss of her family." He tucked a stray curl behind her hair and lowered his voice, "After a patient, and yet torturous wait, the maiden came to the beast and told him that she was ready to be with him. He was so happy." He ran his nose along her cheek, "He could finally love her as he so desperately wanted to."

"Did she love him back?" Caroline asked, opening her eyes to gaze into his intense stare.

Stefan rest his head against hers, his eyes as bright as the twinkling stars above them, "I really hope so."

Caroline's breath caught as she realized he had been talking about them, "She does." She raised her hand to his face and brushed her thumb against his cheek, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan smiled, "I love you too, Caroline." He placed his mouth against her and kissed her lovingly.

Caroline returned his kisses passionately before breaking away and looking once more at the night sky. A shooting tail of light crossed the skyline, "A shooting star!" She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck smiling, "Make a wish."

Stefan looked at her with affection, his arm around her back and his hand buried in her hair, "I already have everything I want right here in my arms."

Happiness fluttered in her chest and she couldn't help but cover Stefan's lips with her own. He laid back down pulling her with him, their mouths moving in sync against one another. Pulling away Caroline snuggled back against him and held him tight against her.

Stefan rubbed his fingers through her hair as he continued to tell stories about the stars. Until first Caroline and then himself fell asleep under a blanket of stars.

THE END

AN - I hope you enjoy it. For once something that could actually be classed as a drabble ;) only 1500 words instead of the usual 3000.


End file.
